Hat Kid
Moveset Mechanic: Hats Hat Kid has a mechanic in which she'll change hats depending on the special she uses. Each hat will provide her with a buff that lasts for 10 seconds or until she uses a different hat. Move Origin In A Hat in Time, Hat Kid is able to switch between different hats, each one giving her special abilities that she can use. The Hats themselves are represented in the moveset. Neutral B: Brewing Hat Hat Kid puts on her Brewing Hat and holds a potion in her hand that she starts shaking. After shaking it for a while, a star will pop up, allowing her to throw said potion by releasing the B button. Releasing before the charge will make her simply cancel the move. She is able to move around and even jump as she's holding the potion, and attacking her after the potion is ready to throw will cause it to explode, damaging the opponent and Hat Kid. The Brewing Hat provides Hat Kid with a x1.5 buff in her overall damage input. Move Origin The Brewing Hat is one of the Hats that Hat Kid can equip in A Hat in Time. With it, she is able to charge up a potion and toss it not just as a method of attacking but also to break certain objects. Like in Nova, she is able to move around normally while brewing a potion, and she can only throw it when a little star appears. Side B: Mail Delivery Hat Kid puts on her Sprint Hat and hops on a scooter. This scooter makes her go faster and ram into opponents, but unlike other vehicle moves, this one functions more like controlling a character, being able to easily turn around and also jump. Double jumping will make Hat Kid dispose the scooter for an extra jump. She will also hop from it if she gets damaged a lot. You can also shoot mail by pressing B and a direction, as long as Hat Kid is facing in that direction. The mail she throws cycles between a card, a bone and a package, each one damaging more than the last. The Sprint Hat, naturally, increases her ground speed. Move Origin The Sprint Hat is one of the Hats that Hat Kid can equip in A Hat in Time. With it, Hat Kid is able to run faster and jump further. This main ability is carried over to the buff you get at the end. The scooter itself is based on the Scooter Badge, which changes the Sprint Hat's action from simply running faster to ride a scooter, which goes even faster. The Mail Throwing part comes from the mission "Mail Delivery Service" where Hat Kid is equiped with a modified version of the Scooter Badge that gives her the ability to ride a scooter and also shoot mail, and is tasked to deliver the mail of Subcon Forest. However, the scooter that she rides for this mission is blue, as opposed to the Scooter Badge's yellow scooter. Up B: Ice Hat On the ground, Hat Kid jumps and turns into an ice statue of herself. This statue will then fall downwards and cause an ice wave once she lands on the ground. Getting hit directly by the statue causes Hat Kid to spike/bury her opponent, while the wave simply launches them upwards. Hat Kid is totally invincible while in statue form, but it doesn't last forever. In the air, Hat Kid turns into a statue and lands on a launchpad, launching her upwards on a slight arc. She can transform back into a kid by pressing B again, for a better recovery. If she doesn't she'll simply fall down with the same effects as the grounded version. The Ice Hat increases Hat Kid's weight, making her harder to kill. Move Origin The Ice Hat is one of the Hats that Hat Kid can equip in A Hat in Time. With it, Hat Kid can turn into a statue, which not only serves as a ground pound move that will send the opponents flying if you hit them, but it also works as a way not to be discovered in Stealth Missions, which is translated to Hat Kid being invincible as a statue. Furthermore she can use it to activate launch pads, that will launch Statue Hat Kid to an specific part of the map (often a different launch pad). Down B: Dweller's Mask Hat Kid puts on her Dweller's Mask, which will create a green aura around her that will make any traps, items or projectiles disappear around her. You can still perform any of your actions while covered in the green aura. While it normally doesn't affect opponents, if someone's inside as Hat Kid activates her aura, they will be briefly slowed down until the aura vanishes. The aura also allows you to see invisible objects such as asdfguy's mines or Joel's Felix. As for the buff, the Mask will make Hat Kid's shield much more resistant to hits, but you'll not be able to create the aura until the buff ends. Move Origin The Dweller's Mask is one of the Hats that Hat Kid can equip in A Hat in Time. With it, Hat Kid can create a green aura that will not only make certain objects tangible so she can use them as platforms, but also make certain other objects untangible so she can go through them. The Nova version of this move mainly focuses on the latter. Final Smash: Time Stopping Finisher Hat Kid puts on her Time Stopper Hat and slows down time, before jumping off stage and landing on a giant ball made out of Mafia Cooks. Then she'll run over the ball as she yells "Down with the mafia!" and rolls over whoever is in her path. After she has ran over the whole stage, the ball will fall into the abyss and she'll go back to normal wearing her normal hat, ending the time slowdown effect. Opponents hit by the ball will be de-slowed down, so they have a chance to recover. Move Origin This move is a mixture of two elements: First, the Time Stopper Hat is one of the Hats that Hat Kid can equip in A Hat in Time. With it, Hat Kid can slow down time for a short period of time, which is penalized with it being the hat that takes the longer to recharge after using it. The Mafia Ball is one of the attacks used by Mafia Boss during his Boss Battle in the mission "Down with the Mafia!", where he hops into a ball made out of Mafia Cooks and rolls it forwards, forcing Hat Kid to use a small gap to climb it up and attack Mafia Boss. Hat Kid also makes use of the Mafia Ball during the final boss battle of the game, except she bats it with her umbrella rather than riding it. KO Sounds * KO Sound 1: "Ack!" * KO Sound 2: "Woah!" * Star KO Sound: "Aaaaaaaah!" * Screen KO Sound: "Ow!" Taunts * Up Taunt: *blows a kiss* "Kiss!" * Side Taunt: *blows a raspberry* * Down Taunt: *dances with a smug face, this one is infinite* Victory Options+Failure/Clap * Victory 1: *A Time Piece flies towards her, she catches it and holds it in front of her* * Victory 2: *She's first in a fighting stance with her umbrella, before laying down and smiling as she puts on her umbrella on her shoulder* * Victory 3: *She is making two toys kiss, before she stares at the camera, surprised* * Lose/Clap: Stands still, tired. Moveset Ground attacks Normal * Neutral attack- Smacks three times with her umbrella, two horizontally and one vertically. * Dash attack- Dives forwards. * Forward tilt- * Up tilt- * Down tilt- Smash * Forward smash- Charges up her Umbrella before shooting a short-ranged laser out of it. * Up smash- Her hat flies off her head, revealing a "?" sign. * Down smash- Drops a big cherry bomb in front of her, which explodes. Other * Ledge attack- * 100% ledge attack- * Floor attack- * Trip attack- Aerial attacks * Neutral aerial- * Forward aerial- * Back aerial- * Up aerial- Opens up her umbrella as she thrusts it upwards. * Down aerial- Performs a short spin before launching herself downwards. Grabs and throws * Grab- Uses a Grappling Hook to grab into the opponents with both hands. * Pummel- * Forward throw- Swings her umbrella to slam the opponent into the ground. * Back throw- * Up throw- * Down throw- Extras Animal Mad Crow - It's very slow but can jump very high and fall down slowly. Damages via contact. Art Art Gallery Masterpiece Bob Ross Painting Headwear Person Category:Playable Characters Category:A Hat in Time Category:Hat Wearer Category:Cute Characters Category:Female Category:Kid Category:Sorta Human Category:Alien Category:Umbrella User Category:Doll Lover Category:Shy Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Gears for Breakfast Category:Steam Category:Time Travelers Category:THE CUTEST THING EVAH!!! Category:Kawaii Category:Smash Bros. Lawl Mania Category:DanTDM Played Category:Lawl Nova Category:Vinesauce Played Category:Empty Slot Winners (Lawl Nova) Category:Game Grumps played Category:Niitro Rad Reviewed Category:Lawl Nova's Video Movesets Category:Lojo Favorite Category:Heroes Category:Characters with Echo/Mirror Fighters